Les Contes Défaits de l'Elfe Noir
by LicyLie
Summary: Installez-vous tranquillement et venez découvrir les contes de votre enfance racontés par mes soins et remixés à la sauce SasuNaru !
1. La petite sirène

**Série : Naruto  
Titre :** La petite sirène  
**Genre : **UA ; OOC ; Humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et les contes appartiennent à Charles Perrault et aux frères Grimm.

**Note :** Hello, tous le monde !! Voilà un avant goût de ce que vous retrouverez ici !! Je me suis particulièrement amusée à faire quelques (plusieurs) modifications avec les versions originales.

**Je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !!**

* * *

**La (pauvre) petite sirène**

* * *

Il était une fois une petite sirène...

« J'suis pas petite !! »

... au grand front...

« Qui as un grand front !! Répétes voir espèce de... »

... qui possédait un vocabulaire multiple et varié que nous passerons sous silence.

Bref, dans les profondeurs de l'océan, se trouvait un royaume étincelant de beauté où trônait dans la plus profonde vallée un palais construit à l'aide de corail, de perle, d'ambre et de bien d'autres matériaux inconnus des humains.

Ce territoire que nul ne connaissait appartenait au roi de l'océan Pacifique. Celui-ci était veuf et possédait plusieurs filles toutes plus belle les unes que les autres et les écailles de leur queue de poisson reflétant la lumière brillaient d'un éclat égal à celui de leurs yeux.

Mais là n'est pas le plus important. En effet, à la surface se trouvait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : dans un château situé au sommet d'une falaise surplombant la mer vivait un prince connu pour son vocabulaire assez restreint car composé de "hmf", "hum" et bien d'autres onomatopés dont l'existence ne fut révélé aux yeux du monde que par ses moments de grande générosité.

Donc ce prince vivait dans un environnement stricte, distingué et surtout luxurieux alors pensez au nombre de femmes qui lui faisaient la cour pour avoir une chance d'être remarqué. Malheureusement, généralement elles finissaient à la porte du château avant même d'avoir pû prononcer un seul mot.

Le jeune prince avait pourtant grandis dans un environnement étrange. En effet, son frère ainé connu pour ses cernes sous les yeux et pour son goût de la guerre avait comme passe-temps de tenter de faire réagir son petit frère en utilisant tout ce qui était à sa portée : cela allait de la simple bousculade à la torture la plus atroce. Au final, le prince cadet avait acquis le surnom de "l'Insensible" car il refusait de montrer la moindre faille qui ferait jubiler son frère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était partis en voyage de conquêtes territoriales et avait dû laisser avec une certaine réticence son cadet qui lui s'en réjouissant, après tout, cela ferrait 8 ans cette année que ce voyage continuait.

« Merci, Kami-sama ! »

Pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, le jeune prince avait reçut comme cadeau de son frère une croisère mais deux heures après son départ le bateau dû revenir s'ancrer au port : le capitaine Hatake ayant oublié son livre (pervers) favoris sans lequel il ne pouvait naviguer. Pour couronner cet imprévu, une tempête se déclencha et la croisière fut définitivement annulée. Trop de mauvaise onde.

Pourtant malgrès ce laste de temps très cours en mer, une personne réussit à avoir le coup de foudre...une personne non plutôt une "petite" sirène.

Donc retournons à nos poissons.

La plus jeune des filles du roi de l'océan Pacifique était la plus intelligente et possédait une grande beauté. Tout aurai pu aller dans le meilleur des mondes si la princesse n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un prince humain.

Seulement comment pouvait-elle le séduire si elle ne pouvait même pas se rendre dans son château qui lui se trouvait au sommet d'une colline ?

« Je sais, dit-elle, la sorcière des océans doit bien avoir une potion pour me venir en aide ! »

Fière de cette idée, elle alla consulter la sorcière qui était connue pour avoir un très mauvais caractère lorsque l'on osait la contrarier.

« Je peux t'aider mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

- S'il te plaît, Tsunade. Juste pour cette fois.

- Il en est hors de question ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour me racheter du sake, Shizune a trouvé et jeté le stock que j'avais déjà.

- J'espère au moins que ton elixir sera efficace à ce prix.

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu garderas forme humain durant un mois jour pour jour après advienne se pourra. »

Pour son amour, la princesse n'hésitant plus longtemps, avala l'élixir une fois qu'elle fut sur le sable de la plage avoisinant le château du prince et perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un regard onyx fixé sur elle. Automatiquement, elle se redressa et admira l'homme qu'elle voulait épouser. En effet, le prince du royaume se trouvait devant elle. Remarquant quelle se trouvait dans une chambre éclairée et qu'à la place de ses nageoires se trouvaient deux longues et belles jambes.

« Mon prince ! » S'exclame t-elle en prenant enfin conscience d'avoir atteint son but et en sautant dans les bras du concerné.

Celui-ci se dépêcha de l'éloigner de lui et se remit à la fixer.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Demanda t-elle sûre que sa beauté légendaire avait charmé le prince.

- Comment ce fait-il que la princesse Sakura du royaume des mers se soit retrouvé nue sur la plage de mon royaume ?

- V-vous me co-connaissez ? »

Ses joues s'étaient rougies et elle se sentit soudain intimidée par le prince.

« Bien sûr que je vous connais, c'est mon époux qui vous a découvert.

- E-ép-oux ? »

Avait-il bien dit ce mot ? En moins d'une seconde, toutes les illusions de la jeune sirène s'évanouirent de la même manière que son coeur qui se brisait en mille morceaux. Mais le prince ne s'arrêta pas là et continua son discours sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention.

« De plus, avant de vivre avec moi il était lui aussi une créature de la mer. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce et la princesse s'enfuie du château dans lequel elle se trouvait pour rejoindre les flots afin de noyer sa peine.

Installé sur son balcon qui donnait sur la mer, une silhouette observa la course folle de la princesse ainsi que son plongeon et ne pu empêcher un rire cristallin de quitter ses lèvres. Puis deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent avant de le retourner et ainsi de permettre au soleil de baigner son visage.

Ses cheveux dorés comme les blés étaient éparpillés autour de son visage et accentuait l'éclat qui brillait dans ces yeux d'un bleu aussi pure qu'un magnifique ciel d'été. Il était sublime et cet ex-ondin lui appartenait.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a très vite appris à courir, après tout, elle ne sait même pas encore marcher ? Demanda le prince d'une douce voix qui malheureusement n'ému pas l'ex-ondin.

- Je te préviens si une autre sirène arrive au château sois disant parce qu'elle t'aime, je la tue !

- Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

- C'est ce que tu m'avais dis la dernière fois lorsqu'Ino, la sirène des mers antarctiques et venu.

- A ce que je me souviens, tu l'as fais fuir en seulement deux jours.

- Pour Sakura, il ne t'a fallu qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle décide de repartir. Comment as-tu fais ?

- C'est simple, je lui ai dis la vérité : que j'étais déjà marié à la plus merveilleuse des créatures.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

- Moi aussi, mon ange. »

Le sourire du prince s'agrandit et il se plongea vers Naruto, réclamant un baiser, que le blondinet lui donna amoureusement. Il passa tendrement ses doigts entre les cheveux blonds, appréciant leur douceur. Le baiser, débordant d'amour, se changea ensuite en feu de passion. Les souffles s'accélèrent en même temps que le baiser, lui, s'intensifiait.

Ils vécurent heureux et...

« Ce soir tu dors dans la chambre d'à côté. Ne crois surtout pas que je te pardonnerai aussi facilement d'avoir osé séduire d'autres que moi, Sasuke ! »

... et n'eurent pas d'enfant.

C'est ainsi que ce fini la courte histoire d'amour de la petite sirène tandis que de son côté, le jeune ondin blond maudissait toutes les sirènes qui osaient fantasmer sur SON époux.

**Owari !**

* * *

C'est fini !! Un nouveau conte sera bientôt en ligne, du moins si vous avez apprécié celui-ci !!

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !!


	2. Le petit chaperon rouge

**Série :**Naruto  
**Titre :** Le petit chaperon rouge  
**Genre :**UA ; OOC  
**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et le conte appartient à Charles Perrault et aux frères Grimm.

**Note :**Ce chapitre est une re-publication donc c'est normal si vous l'avez déjà lu mais ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews.

**Merci à ceux qui n'ont pas oublier de laisser une review pour encourager la pauvre auteure à écrire (ok j'exagère, monde cruel) !!**

* * *

**Le petit chaperon rouge**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans la forêt de Konoha, un gentil loup que tout le monde, animaux et enfants, adorait. Naruto, car c'était son nom, aimait particulièrement gambader et s'amuser sous le soleil, heureux de la vie qu'il menait.

" Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse en tant que loup ?" S'écria le dit Naruto à son tuteur Iruka qui lui aussi était un loup, facilement reconnaissable à la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage au niveau du nez.  
" Parce que tu es mignon comme cela.  
- Avoir une queue et des oreilles de loup mais une apparence humaine, tu trouves cela normal ?  
- Sois heureux d'être ainsi. Autrefois, les loups avaient une toute autre forme. Mais ils ont disparu à cause des guerres et des maladies. Nous sommes créés à partir d'A.D.N humain et grâce à cela, nous pouvons vivre au milieu des hommes.  
- C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas !!  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour ! Si j'avais notre ancienne apparence je serais enfin tranquille !"

Sans plus prêter attention aux revendications de son protégé, Iruka retourna à ses occupations, mais ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux de s'ancrer sur son visage en repensant aux paroles de Naruto. Décidement, ce n'était toujours qu'un enfant malgré ses dix-sept ans.

* * *

Un jour de printemps, tandis qu'il se promenait en suivant un sentier avant d'aller voir sa mère-grand et ne se doutant pas qu'une ombre le suivait cachée dans les bois à travers les arbres, il entreprit de cueillir des fleurs vu qu'il était en avance.

L'ombre, quant à elle, prit de l'avance connaissant la destination de sa future proie et se rendit rapidement, en empruntant un raccourci, chez cette mère-grand. La porte étant fermée, elle passa par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la chambre de la mère-grand.

Tsunade, car c'était son nom, ne se doutait pas de se qui se préparait et, allongée sur son lit, se reposait paisiblement. Quand soudain, elle aperçut un tissu rouge qui dépassait de la porte.  
Le petit chaperon rouge, se sentant repéré, demanda alors s'il pouvait entrer.  
Tsunade le lui autorisa et vit sans grande surprise un jeune homme brun, ne lui étant pas inconnu, portant un chaperon rouge.

« Que me vaut cette visite, Sasuke ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois et lui répondit qu'il y avait une grosse somme d'argent à gagner lors d'une course et que les paris venaient d'être ouvert. Il s'amusa à lui dire qu'elle avait une grande chance qui lui permettrait de la remporter, tout en sachant lui-même que cela était impossible. Quand il fut sûr que Tsunade mordait à l'hameçon, il lui déclara que la course aurait lieu à l'autre bout de la forêt et que si elle voulait y aller, elle devait se dépêcher de partir.  
Ni une, ni deux, elle mit son manteau, se recoiffa, enfila ses chaussures et quitta la demeure en demandant au chaperon rouge de la lui garder en son absence.

Petit chaperon rouge était fier de voir que la première partie de son plan avait fonctionné : Tsunade ne reviendrait pas avant trois ou quatre heures.

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, Sasuke n'était pas satisfait... Car à ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: se taper le petit loup, ne pensant qu'à lui faire sa fête.  
C'est donc avec un air effrayant de perversité qu'il déclara :

« Je vais attendre que Naruto revienne des bois dans lequel, pour l'instant, il se promène. »

Quand, au bout d'une demi-heure, le loup arriva, essoufflé d'avoir couru avec ses amis de la forêt.  
En arrivant dans la chambre, il remarqua une masse bougeante dans le lit et pensa que c'était sa mère-grand jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque en se rapprochant que celle-ci avait changé :

« Pourquoi t'es fringuée comme ça ?  
- C'est pour te faire plaisir, mon enfant.  
- Pourquoi tes seins sont devenus petits comme ça ?  
- C'est pour mieux respirer, mon enfant.  
- Pourquoi ta voix est comme ça ?  
- Hier, j'ai marché sous la pluie et maintenant j'ai la voix cassée.  
- Pourquoi tes lèvres sont comme ça ?  
- C'est pour te chatouiller lorsque je vais te manger !! »

Le petit chaperon rouge se jeta sur le loup et le maintint sur le lit révélant ainsi sa véritable identitée.

« Sasuke ?!  
- Oui.  
- Lâche-moi !!  
- Non. »

Le regard que lui lança Sasuke et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait firent que le loup prit panique et poussa des cris de terreur :

« Je suis le loup ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !!  
- Faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça... »

Sasuke se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, y laissant des traces pour marquer son territoire, mais Naruto tenta de s'enfuir en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Lâche-moi !! »

Loin de relâcher sa prise au niveau des mains de sa victime et malgré la douleur du coup qu'il venait de se prendre, Sasuke, raffermit sa poigne et revint à l'attaque.

" Tiens-toi tranquille, Naruto !  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?!  
- Oui.  
- Non mais tu rêves ! Jamais !!"

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Naruto lui donna un violent coup de pied au niveau de l'entrejambe et Sasuke s'effondra sur le lit, hurlant sa douleur.  
Naruto ne se fit pas prier et en profita pour s'enfuir le plus loin du chaperon rouge en se plaquant contre le mur opposé au lit.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ne sois qu'un pervers !!  
- Cela n'avait... Pas... L'air de te... Déranger... La dernière... Fois..." Répondit Sasuke en essayant de retrouver son souffle.  
" Baka !! "

Le loup devenu rouge cramoisi face aux paroles du chaperon rouge quitta la demeure avant de commettre un meurtre avec préméditation.

Le chaperon rouge tenta de le rattraper mais une douleur encore présente à un certain endroit l'empêchait de marcher normalement et encore plus de courir. Devant une telle évidence, Sasuke abandonna l'idée de passer cette journée avec Naruto et rentra tant bien que mal chez lui.

Entre-temps, un chasseur nommé Kakashi passa près de la maisonnée et constata avec regret qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

" Mince, ils ne m'ont pas attendu. Bon, tant mieux, je vais pouvoir lire la fin de mon Icha Icha Paradise 2."

Encore une fois, il arrivait en retard et il n'en était pas plus l'affecté que cela...

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Tsunade, étant revenu perdante de ses paris, rentra chez elle pour découvrir Naruto tranquillement installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

" Tiens ? Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? "

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un regard noir de l'interpellé, mais cela ne suffit pas l'arrêter et elle continua sur sa lancée :

" Arrête de faires le gamin en boudant dans ton coin et rentre chez toi.  
- Non.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Connaissant Sasuke, il ne doit pas être très loin et il va bientôt faire nuit.  
- Donc t'as peur de te retrouver seul avec lui dans la forêt.  
- Qui a dit que j'avais peur ! Je ne peux même pas vouloir rester avec toi ?!  
- Mais oui, mais oui.  
- Arrête.  
- C'est tout de même étrange qu'un loup comme toi ait peur d'un simple gamin.  
- Oui ben ça se voit que ce n'est pas après toi qu'il en a.  
- Ah ! L'amour !  
- Pas du tout.  
- Tu vas me dire que tu en sais quelque chose ?  
- Je dis simplement que pour Sasuke c'est plutôt histoire de se soulager.  
- Les gosses de nos jours.  
- C'est bon, t'as fini ?  
- Non. "

C'est ainsi que le loup passa le reste de la nuit chez sa tendre mère-grand qui s'amusa à lui raconter l'histoire des abeilles et des fleurs. Le chaperon rouge, quant à lui, dut rester chez lui pendant deux jours car, ayant toujours mal à une zone délicate, ne put que rester alité.

**Owari !**

* * *

Alors c'était comment ?

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**shinimegami :**Il fallait bien que je change des histoires déjà connues (et encore plus à cause de Dysney) ^___^

**Yaku Hana**** :**Je suis ravie de voir que la mésaventure de Sakura te plaît autant ! Voilà la suite avec toujours autant de sasunaru !!


	3. Le prince serpent

**Série :**Naruto  
**Titre :** Le prince serpent  
**Genre :**UA ; OOC  
**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et le conte appartient à Charles Perrault et aux frères Grimm.

Note : Ce chapitre est une adaptation de l'histoire du "prince crapaud".

**Merci à ceux qui n'ont pas oublier de laisser une review pour encourager la pauvre auteure à écrire !!**

* * *

**Le prince serpent**

* * *

Il était une fois dans le royaume de Konoha une fille au cheveux roses qui ne cessait de se pavaner répétant à touts vents qu'elle était une merveille du monde.

Personnes ne pouvaient lui dire le contraire car elle était la princesse du royaume et que nul ne souhaitait mourir.

Donc oublions l'aspect narcissique et égocentrique de cette pauvre fille qui d'ailleurs se nomme Sakura.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une clairière et qu'elle admirait son reflet dans un miroir, celui-ci lui échappa des mains et disparut dans les ombres d'un fossé.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'était mon préféré ! Il reflétait si bien mon magnifique visage ! »

Pas matérialiste pour un sou, la princesse continua encore un long moment à se plaindre jusqu'à ce que...

« La ferme ! »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers le fossé d'où la voix semblait sortir.

« Qui ose me parler ainsi ?!

- Moi. »

La princesse vit la tête d'un serpent apparaître.

« Ta voix criarde m'empêche de me reposer alors tu l'as ferme.

- Malotru ! Je viens de perdre mon sublime miroir !

- Tu n'as qu'à le récupérer.

- Tu me vois bien ? JE suis une PRINCESSE et JE n'irai jamais me baisser pour tâcher ma robe.

- Désespérant...

- Au lieu de parler pour rien, vas me le chercher !

- Que m'offres-tu en échange ?

- Avoir pu m'admirer devrait te suffire.

- Rêve pas...

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Je veux entré dans le palais, dîner à la table royale et dormir dans un lit royal.

- Je te promets tout ce que tu voudras. »

Le serpent redescendit dans le fossé et poussa le miroir vers la princesse. Celle-ci s'en empara et partit sans plus attendre vers le château.

« Stupide serpent. Comme-ci j'allais vraiment lui donner ce qu'il veut. »

Le lendemain durant le dîner le serpent apparu dans la salle.

« Tu dois respecter ta promesse.

- Une promesse, quelle promesse ? demanda le roi.

- Celle que votre fille m'a faite avant de s'enfuir de pouvoir dîner avec vous et partager une chambre royale.

- Tu ne crois vraiment pas que je garderai un reptile près de moi ! Cria Sakura.

- Ma fille, une promesse est une promesse même pour vous. »

Un nouveau couvert fut mis et le serpent se mit à manger dans l'assiette d'or avant de boire dans le verre de cristal.

« C'est délicieux.

- Dégoutant. Déclara la princesse en détournant les yeux.

- Je suis fatigué mènes-moi à ta chambre. »

Proche de l'évanuissement, la princesse regarda son père cherchant un soutient dans son regard mais malheureusement pour elle celui-ci semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

« Dormez bien et ne faites pas de bêtisse. »

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un père indigne. Fermant les yeux, elle ne pu retenir un frisson de dégout à l'idée de sentir une peau froide et visqueuse dans son beau lit de soie rose. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, elle eut une idée.

« J'ai promis de te laisser dormir dans un lit royal mais il n'était pas précisé que ce serait le mien.

- Tu ne peux me repousser alors que je t'ai aidé contre mon bon vouloir.

- Je tiendrais ma parole mais tu dormiras dans cette chambre là. »

Tout en parlant, elle désigna une porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de pousser le serpent à l'intérieur.

« Maudite humaine ! »

En observant la pièce le serpent remarqua un immense lit à baldaquins et s'y hissa. Se glissant sous les draps, il remarqua la présence d'un autre corps dans le lit. Intrigué, il se redressa et découvrit un ange...

Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, possédant un corps mince mais agréablement musclé, et des cheveux courts blonds qui semblaient créer une auréole autour de sa tête. Ses traits étaient fins et le serpent se surpris à vouloir voir les yeux de cet apolon.

Il était dans la chambre du prince. Le frère de la princesse. Naruto.

« Enfin un peu de chance. »

Doucement, le serpent se rapprocha du visage de l'endormit et posa sa tête sur les lèvres du prince.

En sentait le corps froid contre ses lèvres, le prince se rébeilla en sursaut, saisit le serpent et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Avant de retomber sur le sol, le serpent se transforma en un magnifique prince aux yeux onyx et aux cheveux d'ébénes.

« Je suis délivré du seau du sorcier Orochimaru. Si j'avais su je serais venu plus tôt. »

Redressant la tête pour apercevoir l'ange blond qui l'avais -sans le vouloir- sauvé il eu la surprise de recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans le visage.

« Tu as dix secondes pour quitter ma chambre. » déclara Naruto en tenant son poing sous la violence du choc.

Le prince Sasuke, car c'était son nom, resta muet et fixa l'autre prince. Même en colère il était magnifique.

« Cinq secondes. Quatre... Trois... Deux... U... »

Mais avant de pouvoir expulser le malotru de sa chambre son père rentra dans la pièce suivit de sa soeur.

« Je comprends mieux tout ce bruit, dit le roi son regard alla de Sasuke à son fils avant de continuer, tu étais le serpent ?

- Oui, votre fils m'a délivré.

- Mais j'ai rien fais ! S'offusqua Naruto.

- Non mon beau prince, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. Déclara sur un ton mielleux Sakura. »

Le roi les regarda puis un sourire de mauvaise augure selon son fils fit son apparition sur son visage.

« La tradition étant la tradition... Prince serpent vous devait vous marier avec celui ou celle qui vous à délivré du maléfice. »

Sans même adresser un regard à la princesse, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant Naruto et lui fit un sourire sadique.

« Dommage pour toi mais tu es obligé d'accepter.

- Père, c'est une blague ?!

- La tradition est la tradition. » Répondit le roi.

« NONNNNNNNNNNNN !!! »

Ce fut ce cris de désespoir du prince et de la princesse qui arracha un sourire de victoire au prince Sasuke. Dès le lendemain, ils se marièrent bien que Naruto ai tenté à dix reprises de s'enfuir.

De son côté, la princesse Sakura se mit à chercher dans de nombreux fossés un autre prince serpent et finit par être mordu par un cobra.

**Owari **


	4. Les trois petits cochons part 1

**Série :**Naruto  
**Titre :** Le prince serpent  
**Genre :**UA ; OOC  
**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et le conte appartient à Charles Perrault et aux frères Grimm.

Bienvenue à vous dans l'un des chapitres cadeaux du **pack "Spécial Rentrée"** ! Vu que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire, je vous offre cinq chapitres de fanfiction différentes : L'écriture Démonique et Fils de Démon (non vous ne rêvez pas voilà la suite !), Reviens-moi, Sacrifice et Les Contes de l'Elfe Noire.

J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous contentera et que vous lirez avec plaisir ces nouvautés !

********

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé en postant des reviews et en m'envoyant des messages.

* * *

**Les Trois Petits Cochons (partie 1)**

* * *

Il était une fois, un loup et un pourceau qui tombèrent amoureux. Un jour, le loup décida d'aller conter fleurette à l'élu de son coeur.

Malheureusement, le jeune porc avait deux gardiens, ses frères, et il n'était pas rare qu'un rendez-vous en amoureux se déroule à quatre au grand désespoir du loup.

Inventer et construire étaient le passe-temps des deux aînés de la fratrie, mais pour sauver leur petit frère des pattes perfides (pensaient-ils) de leur ennemi à longues dents, ils étaient prêts à abandonner n'importe lequel de leur projet.

Pourtant par une belle journée d'été, après une bonne heure de marche marquée par les plaintes face aux branches de Naruto (le benjamin), qui semblaient toutes vouloir le faire tomber; le rire incesssant de Sai (le cadet); la bonne humeur de Neji (l'aîné) et les soupirs de Sasuke (le loup), ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient désorientés et ne savaient donc pas où ils étaient.

Suivirent alors, les pires heures que Sasuke aient dû subir. Il avait du supporté, la présence de ces deux gardiens, bien plus qu'il ne lui était possible de le faire. Deux heures non-stop (sans compter la petite promenade du début)...deux heures à tenter de calmer ses envies de meurtres sous le regard triste et désemparé de son amour.

Son supplice pris fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière assez profonde et dont l'autre rive se trouvait à environ deux kilomètres. Bien sûr, leur première réaction aurait été celle de rebrousser chemin, s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu de l'autre bord, le toit d' une auberge qui dépassait des arbres, située sur l'une des pentes de la montagne. Constatant que pour rentrer il n'y avait qu'une issue : traverser le cours d'eau ; les amoureux et leurs vigiles, s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre pour réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens d'effectuer cette traversée.

Sai fut le premier a trouvef une « solution » et s'écria tout heureux :

« -On n'a qu'à y aller à la nage ! »

Mais sa joie dûe faire face à l'apathie des autres.

« -Désolé de te décevoir mais si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué la distance est trop grande à parcourir et tu seras épuisé avant même d'avoir fais la moitié du trajet. » Répondit calmement Neji.

« -Mais moi, je peux le faire !" répliqua-t-il imprudemment.

Et sûr de sa conviction, il se précipita et se mit à nager. Personne n'avait bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

« -Tu crois qu'il peut le faire ? » demanda tout de même anxieux Naruto.

« -On ne sait jamais avec lui. Nous verrons ... » répondit Neji imperturbable.

Le temps s'écoula les laissant en pleines réflexions. Enfin, surtout les deux frères car le loup semblait endormi, appuyé contre l'arbre.

Après mûres pensées, Neji eût l'idée de construire une barque.

«- Je vais t'aider ! » ajouta Naruto tout content de cette solution.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent - sans l'aide de Sasuke qui rappelons-le dormait ou faisait semblant de dormir - la construction de la barque. Avec suffisament de volonté ils ne leur fut pas difficile de couper un arbre puis de le creuser. Ils y arrivèrent et s'assurèrent que leur ouvrage était bien imperméable et qu'il flottait.

Malheureusement, Neji se rendit compte mais un peu tard, que le moyen de transport bien que solide ne pouvait supporter le poids que d'un d'entre-eux.

« -C'est à toi d'y aller, Naruto. » Indiqua Neji de façon solennelle.

« -Mais c'est pas juste ! C'était ton idée ! » se plaignit Naruto.

Faut dire qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à rester seul avec Sasuke.

« -La vie est injuste et tu le sais. Maintenant vas-y. Il est hors de question que je te laisse avec ce loup.»

Sur ces derniers mots, Naruto, à regret, embarqua en lançant un dernier regard à son compagnon assoupi.

Etant assez énervé par tout ce remue ménage et surtout fatigué par sa dernière construction, Neji s'étira et se pencha vers l'endormi en se demandant si on lui reprocherait de l'avoir laissé ici. Ce serait toujours un soucis en moins, pensait-il, dans ses pied. Seulement, il culpabilisait.

« -Réveille-toi idiot. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire. Il va faire nuit ! »

Réveillé par une _douce mélodie_ ainsi que par une légère _caresse _sur son visage...

Non, je m'égards, où en étais-je ? Oui voilà.

Réveillé par une voix tonitruante et par la gifle que lui donna sa némésis, Sasuke se décida enfin à se mettre debout.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? T'as un soucis ? »

« -Il faut trouver un moyen de rentrer. » répondit Neji séchement.

Un regard noir lui répondit et Neji s'étonna de la nonchalance de l'autre face à l'absence de Naruto ; mais avant qu'il n'ai pût prononcer le moindre reproche, il vit l'autre s'éloigner, avant de s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin.

Ne voulant pas rester seul, il le suivit suspicieusement tout en longeant le bord de la rivière, il àbserva la nature et remarqua : Un arbre, une pierre, un autre arbre, une autre pierre, un autre arbre, un pont, un morceau de cailloux...

« -Un pont ? Mais comment savais -tu qu'il y en avait un ici ? Tu te rends compte de tout le temps que l'on a perdu et mes frères où sont-ils passés à cause de toi ...? »

Seul le silence lui répondit ainsi qu'un sourire narquois de la part du loup.

"Abruti, tu avais donc prévu que l'on se perde, pour pouvoir rester seul avec mon frère , et maintenant où est-il, hein où est-il, où sont-ils, où mène cette rivière, s'ils ne s'en sont pas sortis tu vas me le payer cher ? "

Traversant le pont d'un pas enragé, laissant derrière lui cette espèce de canidé, Neji retrouva blottit auprès d'un feu à l'auberge aperçut, Sai et Naruto complétement trempés et épuisés.

Ce loup ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

**Fin de la première partie**


End file.
